He was never your's to have
by CuteFrenchFan
Summary: Megan realize that she might loose Tommy to Dunn. Decided that she won't let this happen she does everything to get him back! The role have changed and Tommy is lost.
1. In her Arms

A/N:

I wonder what happens if I say that I own Body Of Proof! Only kidding, if I did there would be a 4th season! Stupid ABC.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic! My story start's when Megan see's Riley&Tommy leaving after the plane crash, so at the beginning they are not together!

Chapter1 is a bit short I know,but it's to present my story, it's kind of a Riley VS Megan duel, lots of funny stuff, romantic stuff and a bunch of other stuff, hope you like it!

Don't forget to review :3

* * *

Chapter 1: In her arms.

He was leaving with Riley, _Great _she thought, she had almost lost him in the plane crash, and now she was him losing to «Riley»..

_How can he even like her? She isn't that pretty! We have history, how can he forget that?!_

_Maybe, if I hadn't been so stupid, he would be in my arms, not her's.._

_Wait? What am I saying? Am I jealous? No, no way! Well maybe, but I just don't won't him to get hurt! It's a friendly jealousy right? Why am I so preoccupied about this? Come on, it's time to face the truth.._

_I..I'm not over him.. But he his over me. _She thought, maybe she was being hard with herself, she had always loved him, he loved her back, but at the time she was too stupid to realize what she had.

The next morning, Megan was busy trying on 124246 dress's, she wanted Tommy to say she was pretty, she wanted to have his attention, tell her that she was the most beautiful women, she wanted to be reassured, because rumors were saying that Riley & Tommy were getting really close, she didn't want to loose him, especially not to Officer Dunn, so she decided to call Tommy, to get things clears between them. She was about to dial Tommy number but her phone rang, she was hoping that it was Tommy but no it was just another murder, so she did her make up, and went to the crime scene.

The victim was facing the ground, there was clear evidence of a fight. Megan saw Adam so she went to talk to him.

"Hey, what do we know?"

"Hi, the victim's name is Ella Smith, we don't know her age but I think maybe she's 14? We don't know much, there was just a name on her jacket, we supposed it was her's"

"14? Oh my god! Who would do something like that?! And that's it? No more information?"

"Normally Tommy search's for information with me but, he hasn't showed up!"

"He hasn't showed up? Have you tried his cell?"

"No, but he had a date, I supposed it was with you.. Right?"

Megan didn't reply,she was she walked to examine the victim..

_A date? That's just great. He probably had a great time and took it to the bedroom!_

_I can't believe he.._

A sound cut Megan thought's, it was the sound of a motor, she looked up, Tommy was in that car.

_Yes! I have to talk to him! Wait? Who's driving? Is that Riley? Who does she think she is?_

_He's girlfriend? The last time a saw Tommy he knew how to drive, he doesn't need a dog to follow him everywhere he goes!_

Tommy got out of the car, Megan ran to see him.

"Tommy? Did you see what time it is? You could at least phone me!" Megan said angrily.

"Wow, Megan slow down, I'm fine, why are you reacting like that? You're not my boss!"

Tommy looked at her with a small smile, but Megan walked away..

_I hate to admit it, but he right! Why am I reacting like this..? It's not like he's mine. I hate Riley, if she wasn't there this wouldn't happen, but if I hadn't pushed him away he wouldn't be dating some on else._

Tommy watched Megan leaving..

_That was weird, what was it even about? _Since the crash, she was acting really cold, he thought that maybe he had done something wrong, but he was only 5 minutes late, and why did she cared so much about his timing?

Back at the lab, Megan as in her thought's, again.

This day was really annoying her, the case was going nowhere, this 14 year old girl was killed in a park, in midday nobody saw anything, no witness's, at first she thought that she had been in a fight, but the autopsy reveled no deadly wounds . Her parents were in Australia for a romantic week end, and they didn't know about her death, Kate was getting on her nerves, Ethan was acting stupid, Tommy was acting clueless on why she was so cold with him, and finally but not least Riley was stealing the love of her life.

* * *

That's it! Like I said, it's short, but it's going to get interesting promise! I'm not English, if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! I will try and upadte once a week!

#Ivy


	2. The Prank

Chapter2 : The Prank

Today was the 1st of April, and Ethan had decided to prank Megan, it was kind of childish but this was the only occasion to prank Megan and maybe get away with it. If she found out it was him she was probably going to kill him, but just to see the look on her face, it was totally worth it!

He had noticed that Tommy easily annoyed Megan, so all he had to do was to get Tommy & Megan in the same room for at least an hour, and let Megan freak out.

Ethan had told Megan that there was a file about Ella Smith in a old room, Curtis had told Tommy that Adam needed to talk to him in private, so that's why he asked to meet him there.

Megan was busy searching for that file that no one had heard about, she was getting suspicious, why would there be a file of a simple girl, who never had a problem at school in a room field with medical books, a bunch of boxes and other useless stuff, Megan was going to leave when she saw Tommy walking in.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm suppose to meet Adam, Curtis said that.." Tommy didn't get to finish his sentence because Ethan pushed him and locked the door. Tommy turned around wondering what was happening, trying to open the door, but every attempts had failed.

"Tommy, did you organize this?"

"No! Of course not! You really think that I would want to be locked in here with you?" said Tommy, then he realized that, maybe, what he said was a little harsh. Megan looked at him in a sad way,what he said had hurt her, because the way she understood it, he didn't wanted to have nothing to do with her.

"Look, Megan I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just lately, we haven't talk much, and you've been really cold, I don't know what I did wrong, and you didn't explain why,we've seen each other at crime scene's and stuff, but it's not the same thing."

Megan looked at him,she was afraid of the reaction he was going to have but she needed to say it, because she was missing his cute attentions a little to much, a little too often and a little more everyday

"Just because we don't talk, doesn't mean I don't think about you. I'm trying to distance myself because I know I can't have you." She felt a tears running down her cheek, it was like was heart was ripping it too a million peaces.

Tommy,well, he didn't know what to say,from what he understood, she was kind of declaring her love right? He had waited such a long time to hear her say that, but he was trying to move on. He never stopped loving her, he had just stopped trying so hard, because clearly, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Tommy, please say something!" Megan was crying her heart out, she felt so stupid, he wasn't saying anything he was just looking at her, in a confused way. She didn't know what he was thinking and she hated it because, with men she always had been in control, but Tommy was different. Deciding that the situation couldn't get any more uncomfortable, she leans in for a kiss. With his head between her tiny hands, she looked at him and smiled, took a deep breath and started kissing him angrily, she past on all her frustration on to him, with her hands now on his chest, she was practically ripping his shirt, but needed to fell him near her.

They were falling to the ground, but with the mess, they didn't even realize, they were too preoccupied with themselves, Tommy was kissing Megan neck, he was searching for her lips again when it became clearer, not in his head, because he always knew that Megan was the one. But in the room, like a window had been open, or.. a door.. Tommy looked up to see what was happening, to discovers a horrified Riley looking at them with tears filling her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I didn't expect someone to like my story so I'm really happy! And how do you spell officer Dunn name, I write it Riley. Is it wrong?

I'm not good with writting long chapters but I will update quite often.


	3. Now what?

Chapter3 : Now what?

Tommy was replaying this morning events 12464689 times in his head, everybody knew what happened, the rumor had spread like powder, Adam was having a wonderful time making remarks about him and Megan, it was annoying, but all he thought about was Riley, he had tried to talk to her but every time she ran,_ can't blame her _he thought, he knew that she felt more for him then friendly feelings. Being this Megan was great but, hurting Riley, was not part of the plan. He needed to talk to both Riley and Megan.

Back at her office, Megan was happy with herself, she didn't care what people said, and she cared even less that Riley was hurt, actually , she was kind of happy that she was. She wasn't the type of person who believed in revenge, but Riley was really getting to her nerves. And she wasn't doing anything wrong right? She was just kissing the man that she loved. Putting her thoughts of her love life away, she looked at a key piece of evidence in the Ella Smith case, well actually, it was the only lied they had. It was a hair, blonde hair, not Ella's because she was a ginger, Megan was about to get out of a office to analyze the hair when Riley walked in.

Riley looked at her with a look that could kill someone, there was a awkward silence for a minute, and Megan was sick of it, she didn't know what she was waiting for so she started walking again, Riley took her arm,

"Don't you dare touch me!", Megan said angrily,

With a fake smile, Riley said calmly "Let go of him."

"Excuse me?"

"Let go of him" Riley repeated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan said, with a annoyed tonne.

"You know exactly what I mean, you had your fun, you made out with him, god knows how far it could have gone if I hadn't open that door!"

"My fun? Obviously you're jealous!"

"Jealous?" Riley replied on a sarcastic tonne "Of what?"

"You're jealous because you thought that he had finally gotten over me! Well guess what? I'M BACK! And I'm never leaving him, so your idea of "letting go of him" you can apply it to yourself."

Riley was furious, she needed to get her anger in to something, so she took whatever Megan was holding and threw it against the wall.

Little did she know the that was the only evidence they had for the case.

Megan walked after her, she was seriously thinking about killing her right now.

Megan pushed her, she nearly fell, "YOU JUST DESTROYED THE ONLY LIED WHE HAD! DO YOU EVER THINK BEFORE DOING STUPID THINGS"

Riley turned around crying. "Oh, and you did you ever think before making out with someone I obviously like?!" pushing her back

"I don't care about your damn feelings ok?! He loves him, I love him back, END OF STORY."

"Ok, well I don't give a damn about your stupid case!"

Everybody was looking at the two women fighting but nobody was brave enough to stop it.

Tommy was walked out the elevator when he saw Megan & Riley, Megan slapped her, Riley pushed her, fists were flaying and it was seriously getting dangerous. He ran to stop the two from killing each other. He took Riley to one side, and Adam took Megan to another.

He screamed "Guys! What is this about?!"

Megan looked at him and said "That bitch destroyed the hair!"

"What hair?" Adam asked.

"The hair I found on her body, the hair that maybe would have helped us solving a murder case if she hadn't threw it!" Megan said, while looking at Riley.

"Well, she destroyed my life!"

Tommy sighed, it wasn't about a piece of hair, it was just Megan excuse, it was about him.

"Ok, Come on really, I'm not a Doctor but I think you need some ice on those bruises"

Megan looked at Tommy in a shocked way.

"Tommy are seriously going with her? I'm mean, she attacked me?!"

Tommy sighed,again, "Look Megan, we'll talked later, I need to sort things out with her first."

She looked at him leaving, she was disappointed, Riley was capable of using the "I'm so week, help me" excuse to get Tommy.

If Riley wanted a war, she was going to get one.


	4. The explanation

Chapter4: The explanation

"Does it hurt?" Tommy said while placing a bloc of ice on her cheek

"Yes, like hell, see what you other girlfriend did to me?" Riley replied with a smile.

"About that.." Tommy looked at her in a serious way. "We need to talk about what happened.. You know.."

"Look, there is nothing to talk about, I'm sure it was a mistake and it won't happen again. I won't us to start over"

Every word she said was a lie. Who would forgive such a thing! Ok, they officaly weren't dating, but they were more than friends, or at least that what she believed.

But she force a fake smile, it wasn't about Tommy anymore, maybe it was cruel to use him, but he had upset her too, so in a way, it was fair. She wanted to bring Megan down, and she was going to achieve that by any way possible. And Tommy was one of them.

Tommy looked at Riley with a small smile, but he couldn't do that to her. He didn't love her, not the way he loved Megan, he had to tell her, but he didn't know how.

"Riley, no.. It was over before it even began, I'm sorry."

Riley started to cry, she had lost Tommy, but the hardest part was that she had lost him to Megan..

"Somehow, I knew that that your story hadn't end with her.."

Tommy tried to hug her, but she ran away.

_This is the worst day of my life_ Riley thought, but the worst was left to come.

As she walked to the police department, she sew Chef Martin.

She went to see her and said "Eum, Chef what are you doing here?Not that I don't went to see you I mean.." She mumbled

"Sit down."

"O..Ok, Is there something wrong?"

"Megan Hunt has told me that you said offending things about one of the cases and you have lost a piece of key evidence! May I remind you, if you don't care about catching the killer of a 14 year old girl, you shouldn't be working at a Police Department."

"That bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

_Oh my god, did a just said that out loud? But, really that bitch, she destroys my love life, and now this? _

"Oh, not you, just, I was really upset, I didn't meant it!"

"Why?"

"I have some problems with Doctor Hunt."

"Will these problems affect you work again?"

"No, I was really angry, it wont happen again."

"Officer Dunn, this the first time I have to remind you anything, but you are still taken of the case."

A/N: Hi! Ok, you probably wondering what the f? What is Chef Martin doing here?

Well, Megan still doesn't know about her farther, I don't know how I'm going to write about it. We'll see, and yes I was harsh with Riley, but who care's about her!

Love Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :D


	5. Shut up and kiss me

Chapter5: Shut up and kiss me.

3 days had past, and Megan had replied to none of his texts, or calls.

He was lost,confused and sad. He had lost the two woman he cared about the same night. He had left Riley for Megan and now Megan was mad at him for another one of her reason, God that woman drove him mad.

He was decided, living without her was not an option.

He went to Megan apartment, knocked at the door, waited, knocked again.

"COMING" Megan opened the door with only a towel, obviously, he had arrived at the wrong moment, well actually he thought that this was great.

"Tommy?! Come in..just, 5 minutes please"

Tommy smiled, and waited for Megan to dress.

She looked at herself one last time before leaving the room

_Make up? Nice! Dress? Great! Hair, Could be better but _She looked in the mirror and realized.

_What am I doing? It's only Tommy.. Am I turned on by him? No way! I'm suppose to be mad at him, so just be your normal "I don't give an f* what you're saying" attitude!_

She walked out of her bedroom and sat next to him.

"So, why have I the honor of seeing in my apartment" She said in sarcastic way

"Well, you haven't replied to any of my texts, I was beginning to think you were dead" he replied playfully.

"Please, don't act like you care, I might believe you."

"Megan, don't be like this, you know I care about you!" He tried to approach her, but she backed away.

"You should have cared when I actually needed you, like after fight maybe!"

"Megan, I need to talk to her because.."

"Oh?! And I didn't need you?"

"Megan, will you let me finish?" He said calmly "I need to talk to her,because, I needed to tell her that I didn't love her the way she wanted me to. Because I loved someone else."

"Oh.." She smiled at him, "Do I know this someone?" She asked, playfully

"Megan, shut up and kiss me"

She approach him, and they kissed passionately.

* * *

A/N: This is one of the shortest chapters, but I just wanted one of my chapter's to end nicely, this is not the end of the story don't worry!


	6. They don't know about us

Chapter6: They don't know about us.

The next morning, Tommy was looking at Megan sleeping, thinking about last night, how things went perfectly, from the couch to the bed, mind blowing sex, just like he remembered.

He gently kissed Megan hand, slowly she woke up.

"I don't remember getting in bed with an angel"

Tommy laughed _She is so cute,_ "Oh really? Do I have to recreate what happened" he answered in a seductive voice

"I guess", Tommy kissed Megan, got on top of her, things were getting hot, but Megan phone rang, she replied, Tommy continued kissing Megan neck.

"Megan Hunt"

"Megan it's Ethan, after a lot of searching, I've finally found another hair on Ella body. I'm waiting for the DNA results, I thought you would want to be there"

"Um, sure, just give me half an hour!"

"Ok, see you" Megan hanged up. "Tommy, when I'm talking to someone on the phone, could you please stop kissing me.."

"It's never gonna happen, who was it?"

"Ethan, he has found another hair, I've got to and prepare, sorry!" Megan got up, and walked in the kitchen, Tommy followed her. Wrapping his arms around her, he said "Stay, you can deal with that later" She turned to face him, and replied, "Tommy.. You know I can't.. Adam will probably call you in 10 minutes, we'll see each other at work"

"I can't kiss you at work"

"Why?"

"Because, from now on, there are rules Megan!"

"What rules?"

"No kissing or hugging in public, we have to say that were not together"

"What?"

"Look, Megan, I know you hate her but for Riley, it's going to destroy her even more if we're together"

"Riley, Riley, always Riley, are you over her?!"

"Megan, you wouldn't like it if I made out with Riley in front of you!"

"It's not the same thing."

"It's exactly the same thing, Megan you were jealous just because a shared a car with her!"

"So what, we only share a bed! And saliva, minor details."

Tommy laughed, "Megan, come on.."

"Anyway, she resigned so.."

"Megan, what did you do ?!"

"Nothing!" He gave her a unconvinced look

"Ok, well maybe, but I only told Kate what happened, Kate told Chef Martin, and they had a little chat"

"Megan, you really did that?!"

"She was only took of the case, it was her chose to quit!"

"Well of course she did, you were going to make her life a living hell!"

"Tommy.. You're mad?"

"No.. Did she leave a phone number or ?"

"I don't think so.. Why?"

"Well, to apologize for what I did!"

"It's too late, Tommy don't over think this. She left without saying anything, if she wanted to be chased around, she should have left something. Put her in the past, she's gone. So we can go public with our relationship!"

"No, I don't want any more rumors about my love life, when the time is right, we'll go public ok"

"Ok, you're right.. I guess, anyway, I have to get ready for work" she said, while giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to head home, to get ready too"

At the lab, Ethan was reading the results of the DNA test.

"So?" Megan said.

"Megan, I didn't saw you arrive!"

"Well, here I am. So, come on, what does it says?"

"Oh, you manage to get out of that old room.." he said with a smirk on his face.

"What old.. ETHAN? That was you? You locked me and Tommy in?"

"Wasn't that the best prank ever?" he said, with a big smile on his face.

"Actually, yes, thank you!"

"Oh, come on, even when I prank you you get what you want!"

"Ethan, what do the result say!"

"Well, it's kind of weird, it's the DNA of Amy Mevinchi, she is had some problems with the police, she assaulted a police officer about 2 months ago, but they didn't go to same school, I really have no idea on how they knew each other."

Megan took the results of Ethan hands, took her cell and dialed Tommy number"Tommy, I need you to bring down Amy Mevinchi at the station for a few questions"

A couple of hours later, Tommy was interrogating Amy.

"So, how did you know Ella?"

"I didn't."

"Oh, so why did we found your hair on her jacket?"

"That was my jacket!" She mumbled

"We haven't showed you the jacket, how do you know it's yours ?"

"Eum, I gave it to her."

"You gave your jacket to someone you didn't know? You think I'm that stupid? What are you not telling us Amy? I'm going to repeat my question calmly. What was your hair doing on Ella Smith's jacket?"

Finally Amy confessed.

Megan was in her office, doing some paperwork, when she heard a light knock.

"Hey Tommy!" Tommy closed the door and walked to her desk.

"Hey, we've made an arrest for Ella Smith murder."

"Ok, you came here just to tell me that?"

"No, I thought we could spend the night together at mine.."

"I would love to, but I have Lacey, and you said that we couldn't kiss so.."

"Oh ok, well see you tomorrow." He waved her goodbye, and was heading for the door. Megan got up, ran, and turned him around.

"What that's it? No goodnight kiss's ?" she said, with a flirty tone.

"If we were alone, you know I would"

"Oh, come on, do you see anyone, there are a couples of persons we don't even know, and they are preoccupied with there work."

"Megan.."

"I'll make them quick promise!"

In between two kiss's Tommy said "Megan, that's enough"

She continued kissing him and replied "Last one promise!"

They kissed one last time, and Tommy went home.

A/N: Hi! This is one of the biggest chapter I think! Yes, another happy ending, but I love Mommy too much, I just can't make my story sad, but in the next chapter, it's going get a little bit emotional, only a little bit. And, I don't like writing cases so, I made it simple with a confession.


	7. Does this says I love you?

Chapter7: Does this say's "I love you" enough for you?

With Riley out of the picture, Megan thought that everything would be fine, but it was too perfect to be true. A week ago, Megan had found don't the truth behind her father death.

She thought that once she would know what really happened the wound she kept hidden in her heart would go away. Now she knew, and her wound hadn't closed at all.

Even with her father's murderer behind bars, she was depressed, she missed him too much. No one can replace a father, not even the love of her life, Tommy was doing everything he could to take care of her, but she kept pushing him away. They were constantly fighting, they were on the hedge of break up.

One again, there were fighting, nobody paid attention, because they thought that it was just a basic Tommy/Megan fight.

"I'm sick of it Megan, you keep pushing me away, so I guess you don't care, if we're together or not!" shouted Tommy, as he walked away.

"Tommy, no, let's talk, don't go please!"

"What's keeping me from walking away from you? You know what hurt's the most, not once, you never told me you loved me."

"What, Of course I did! Lots of time!"

"No, Megan, you kept saying simple "me too" you never took the initiative of saying it to me, is it too much? I'm just asking if you feel the way as I do.."

And then, she realized, he was right. Not once, not ever, 3 simple words, but with such much power, the words you only say to the right person, it take so much guts to say. She had only said I love you to Todd, and they divorced. There was always that question "why?"

_Why had she never told him?_ She knew that Tommy loved her too, s_o why was she so scared to say it to him?_ She wasn't going to loose him again, she loved him to much.

"Tommy, you want a proof? I going to give one to you." She was forcing herself not to cry, this was her last chance to get him back, so many things could go wrong.

"Everybody, could I have your attention please? At the back, stop flirting. As some of you know, I'm Megan Hunt, but we don't care about that, well we do, but it's the most important thing. Curtis,Ethan,Kate and Adam, you're going to be shocked on what I'm about to do.."

"Megan, what are you doing?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, shut up, as I was saying, you're going to be the most confused persons in the room, because you are the persons who work closely to us, but, I guess everybody is full of surprises!" Megan smiled, but it was really hard to give a convincing smile, she felt her heart bleeding, everybody was looking at each other, wondering what she was talking about.

"Ok, here I go" She looked at everybody, turned around, and kissed Tommy aggressively, she felt a tear run down her cheek. Everybody was whispering things, she backed away, and kept looking at him, while crying, he giver her a confused look.

"What have we got left Tommy? Well, we've got us. It's good enough for me. I want to wake up everyday with you by my side. I want us to keep going forever, no matter what. So does this say I love you enough for you, because I'm really not good at this.."

He laughed, approach her, wiped the tears on her cheek, and kissed her.

In between two kiss's she whispered "I love you Tommy."

" I love you too Megan, I'm sorry." Adam broke the awkward silence by applauding, everyone followed. He didn't feel like teasing them, He was happy for them, and just wanted to show it.

20 minutes later, Tommy & Megan were in Megan's office, Tommy was on the couch, with Megan on the top of him, talking, mostly kissing.

Kate knocked at the door, quickly Megan jumped off him.

"Too late Megan, everyone saw everything." said Kate, behind her were Adam, Ethan, and Curtis.

"The whole team wanted to say, even we really didn't see that coming, we were happy that you two were happy together. Right guys?" All nodded.

"You are dating right?" Ethan said sounding confused. "Ethan, no we kiss, but were just friends.." replied Tommy.

"Really?"

"Ethan what do you think?"

"Well I don't know, one minute Megan hates you, the next she kissing you. I can't keep up!"

"That's Megan for you." Curtis said smirking. Everybody laughed.

"Anyway, what was this about? Your way of saying sorry after a fight? Cause' I'm not listening to a romantic speech every time you fight!" Adam said.

"We're not going to fight any more Adam, promise!" answered Megan.

"Take good care of him!"

"I will!" said Megan smiling. They all left, leaving Megan & Tommy alone again.

"Megan, can I ask you something,"

"Sure" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Were did that come from?"

"What?"

"Well, I never pictured you as the romantic type."

"Oh, well me neither but for you, I'll do anything.."

"Don't push your luck" he replied, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, come on, I'm being cute!"

"You want to be cute? Kiss me then!"

She smirked, and did what he said.

* * *

A/N: I know,I know, another happy ending, but its was a little emotional wasn't it?

Nop? Oh, ok.. ;)


	8. Out of the dark

Chapter8: Finally, we're out of the dark.

The next morning, Megan was snuggled up against Tommy in bed, they were still sleeping.

Lacey had spend the week at her grand mother's house, and it was Megan turn to have her.

Lacey knocked at the door, but nobody answered. So she took her key, opened the door, and entered her mother apartment with Joan. "Mum?" "Megan, where are you?"

Lacey opened the door of her mother's bedroom, she was shocked by what she saw.

Her mum, with a man, in a bed, half naked, and that man was Tommy. The man that her mother claimed as an "old friend" was hugging her, IN BED.

"Oh my god mum?!" When Joan heard those words she thought of the worst, _maybe she was dead, or hurt.. _she imagined 454362 scenes, but none of them were close to what she was going to discover. She ran to the room, and saw Tommy Sullivan, _the man who had broke her daughter's heart, the man she had heard so much about, but never in a good way,_ well lately Megan was mentioning him, but she never thought that she would sleep with him.

"Oh, Megan, please tell me you were drunk."

Megan thought she had heard voices, so just to be sure, she opened an eye. She woke up instantly, "Lacey?! Mother?! What? W.." She was lost for words, _Why, Of all the things that could happen to her, Why this?_ She wanted to tell them, but slowly, she knew that Joan wasn't Tommy biggest fan, but now, she was going to give her 45154457 reasons on why not to date him. She got up, took her dressing robe, and putted on quickly. "Tommy get up, NOW!"

Slowly he stretched his arms, "Sullivan, will you please get the hell out of that bed, and if you naked put something on" said Joan, while giving a angered look at Megan.

He had that voice before, but he didn't recognize it, so he turned around "Oh.."

"We gonna leave Tommy dress, while we talk, you have some explaining to do, don't you think Megan?" As she giver her a fake smile. Joan took Megan arm and got out of the room, once in the living room she let go of her arm. "Tell me, that this was a one time thing."

Megan sighed "Mother, you do realize that I'm not a teenager any more, I know what I'm doing!"

"You do know that were talking about Tommy Sullivan here?"

"So?"

"You really think that you're going to have a serious relationship with him? Megan, maybe is here today, but tomorrow is probably going to be with someone else!"

"He has been here for the past 3 months! I trust him!"

"3 months?! YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM UNDER MY NOSE FOR 3 MONTHS ?!

"You don't get to choose who I go out with, sorry. You controlled every choice I made when I was a child, NOT ANY MORE."

"Why? Why, Can't you go out with someone nice? Why do you have to make everything so complicated?

"Oh, you want things to be simple?! Ok, you accept him or I'm never talking to you, ever again."

"Megan! I'm you're mother!"

"No, no a mother is suppose to take care of her child, where were you when I found out the truth for dad's murder? He was the one taking care of me, I made it hell for him, but he didn't abandon me. He stayed by my side every night, even if I didn't talk. Where were you? At a party with important people I suppose! So tell me, what's more important your reputation or me? "

"Am I interrupting something?" said calmly Tommy.

Joan gave him a look..

"Look, Megan she's right. She's your mother, you should say things you're going regret..But Joan, I'm crazy about your daughter. I'm not going to hurt her, so I'm sorry if you don't approve of our relationship, I'm not going to leave her"

"I'm done here." said Joan leaving.

Megan looked at her mother leaving, hugged Tommy.

"Hey, don't worry Megan, you said no matter what!"

She gave him a small smile, and squeezed him even more

"I think it's great you're together" said Lacey, with a big smile on her face.

"Lacey, you saw everything? Oh, I'm sorry sweetie you had to hear that" replied Megan.

"It's ok, but I just want you and grandma to be nice to each other"

* * *

A/N: Hey! So, of course, we can't change that story line. Joan will never like Tommy. But what is she ready to do to stop Megan from being with him?

I hate asking for reviews, but I feel like nobody is reading it..

So if you like the story, leave a review :3


	9. Not matter what

Chapter9: No matter what.

3 weeks later, Megan and Tommy were still together, Joan hated it. Megan was acting like a rebellious teenager dating the hot mess from town, whatever she said, it would bring Megan closer to him, and further from her, it was like if she had 99 reason on why not to date him, she would have 100 reasons on why to date him.

But tonight, things were going to change. She had this plan, she would pay this hot blond, Tommy would be able to resist him, and then Megan would finally realize he wasn't good enough for her. Simple!

She had invited them over for a "family dinner", which of course was a lie. Tommy would never, ever, be family.

They were all talking about this, and that. And awkwardly, Joan was acting suspiciously nice to Tommy, which was good, but she had this gut feeling that she was forcing herself for some reason, it was weird, her mother wasn't the kind of person who gave people a chance.

Megan went to the bathroom, and was this blond, doing her makeup.

"Eum, who are you?"

"Oh, Hi I'm Sarah, you must be Mrs Hunt assistant, could you tell her that everything is ready for the plan?" she replied with a friendly smile.

"No, I'm not her assistant, but what plan?"

"I should be talking about it.."

"What plan?

"Ok, I'll tell you, but don't say anything to anyone!" Megan nodded. "I have to break up her daughter's couple by kissing her boyfriend, anyway, if you're not her assistant who are you?"

"You have to be kidding me." She ran down the stairs, took her coat.

"Tommy, Lacey, were leaving." She said furiously.

"Megan, dear, what's wrong?" said Joan.

"Don't talk to me."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh , please, save the "I don't know what you're talking about" act!"

"Look, Megan, really I have no idea!"

"You disgust me. What did you thought was going to happen? He was going to go in bathroom, see "Sarah",kiss her just like that, and I was going to see him and leave him?!"

"Oh.. You know about.."

"YES I KNOW ABOUT YOUR STUPID PLAN"

"Megan, I want the best for you!"

"Don't you dare act like its for my one good! It's really hurts me that you think so low of him! And I'm sorry for the smile I'm wearing now, I'm sorry for the way my life turned out, I guess I'm still not good enough!"

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" said Tommy

"She wanted to break us up by paying a slut to kiss you."

Lacey looked at her grandmother, _How could she do this? Tommy wasn't that bad! He was really nice and caring. But the most important, he made her mother happy, why did she hated him so much?_

Lacey got up, took her jacket looked at her grandmother and said "Nice one."

They all left and headed home.

Lacey went in her room to study,

"I"m going to bed Tommy" Megan gave him a quick kiss and went to her room too.

She undressed and got in bed, Tommy followed her and sat next to her, stroke her hair, slowly she opened her eye's.

"Megan? Are you alright?"

"I'm tired that's all.."

"Want to talk about it?

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well, the fact that your mother tried to break us up.."

"I'm sick of it."

"Of us?"

"No, Tommy of course not, I'm sick of the fact that we have to fight to stay together..can't she just mind her own business? I just can't keep thinking.. What is I've toughed you kissed her but you didn't? What if a plan had worked? I just.. I never want to loose you, and with her wanting for you to make a mistake.. I.. 'm tired of it.."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I want to go to the the next level with you. I want to live with you."

"Are you sure? Seeing me every day?"

"Positive" She answered with a big smile.

He smiled back, and kissed her.

"Will stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind." He said, with a smile.

15 minutes later, he had showered, he went in bed and was now playing with Megan hair.

"So, want are you going to do about you mother?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to talk to her, until she give's you an apology. But because she has an huge ego, she never going to say sorry, I'm never talking to her again!"

"Megan, you shouldn't.."

"Tommy, she tried to break us up! How would you have reacted if your mum would do that?"

" She wouldn't, my mum loves you too much, she happy I'm finally with someone!"

"Really? She likes me?"

"Yes, she thinks you're really sweet..!"

"Remember when we were at your parents house, and I was so nervous"

"Oh my god yes! And 10 minutes you were dancing with my dad! It was so funny"

"I'm never, ever, dancing at family events how embarrassing!"

"No, it was cute!"

They decided it was time to go to sleep, the head hull of happy memories.

* * *

A/N Hellloooo :D

I will update quite often because I'm already on chapter19 :3

And the story is going to be sad for many, many chapters after this. :(

But it's going to be interesting I promise!

Anyway, review? xx Ivy!


	10. The Ultimatum

Chapter10: The Ultimatum.

The next morning, Megan woke up in heaven. Those big arms around her felt so protecting and loving. She wished that she could stay like that forever, but unfortunately she had to go to work, gently she woke up Tommy.

"Sexy, it's time to wake up.."

"Well, Sexy doesn't want to wake up.."

She looked at him and smirked.

"Tommy, that the part when you say: Hey beautiful!"

"Who say's I think you beautiful?" he said with a grin on his face

"You don't think I'm beautiful?" acting like it had hurt her.

"Nop, I think you perfect..!" She smile, and replied "Ok, you got away with it this time Detective..!"

A couple of hours later, Tommy and Kate were talking about a job offer, in LA.

"So you think you're gonna take it?" Said Kate.

"I..really don't know, I'll think about it..!"

"Think fast, because such a high post is rare! "

"I know but.."

"Let me guess? Megan right?"

"Yes Megan, Look I'll keep it in mind and I'll give you my decision ok?"

"You have until tonight!"

The day went fast, a little to fast. He didn't know what to do, this was the dream job, but he had to leave Philadelphia..And in Philly there was Megan.. _They went threw so much together , could he really continue alone? Could he really abandon her like that? _

He had only an hour left to make his choice._ Dream job or dream girlfriend? _

"Boo!" screamed Megan

"Megan, you nearly died without knowing it! Never scare a cop!"

"Ok, excuse me James Bond! Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, I have a really bad headache that's all.. I have a lot of work to do, I'll probably come back home late, so don't worry about me."

"Oh, ok, do want something for your head?"

"I think it's because my girlfriend doesn't kiss me enough.."

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Anyway, I'm going home! Love you! Oh, and I thought that tomorrow we could search for an apartment.." She said with a big smile

"Sure, love you too!"

He watched Megan leaving, he had made his decision ..

He went to Kate office and closed the door.

* * *

This chapter is so short '-'

Sorry! But, in the next 4 or 5 chapters its going to be great. :3

Thank you for the reviews :D


	11. Please, don't leave

Chapter11: Please don't leave

He had said yes, part of him regretted it.. But it was too late, now the hardest part was telling Megan. He went to Megan apartment and opened he door, Megan was in the kitchen

making dinner. "I'm home" wrapping his arms around her, she turned around.

"Hey, I thought you were working late.."

"I needed to talk to you first.."

"What about?"

"I think you should seat down.."

"Tommy? You're scaring me..!"

"Megan, just seat down please.."

"Eum, ok.. What's wrong..?"

"You know how I've always wanted to head detective..Well I've been offered a job.."

"Tommy that great news!" She jumped in his arms and hugged him

"The job is in a LA.."

She backed away, and looked at him.

"Oh..When..are you leaving..?" she said, with a shaky voice.

"Tomorrow afternoon.."

"What?" She had trouble breathing "What about us? What about us moving in together? Tommy how?" She started crying..He took her head in between his hands..

"Megan I.." He stared crying too, he wasn't an emotional person, but seeing Megan cry, and knowing it was his fault.._ How stupid am I? Why the hell did I say yes..?!_

he kissed her aggressively, took of his jacket, unzipped her dress, flipped her over, she took of her heels..

In the middle of the night, with Megan in his arms, he thought that was probably the last time they had sex. And in a couple of hours, it was going to be the last time they kissed. He thought of every "last" possible..

The morning came fast, way to fast. Megan was helping him pack, under his bed she had found on of his shirts. She was putting in his bag when he took it and said "Keep it."

"Why?"

"As a souvenir .."

"A souvenir is for something that is over, we're not over, together no matter what."

They drove at the airport, his flight had been announced, this was goodbye.

Thy stared at each other not knowing how to say it.. Finally Tommy broke the silence.

"I guess, this is the last time I get to tell you this face to face..Megan Hunt, you are the woman I fell in love with.."

"I just wanted to say, that I was sorry for the fights, but most of all, I'm sorry for not giving you a reason to stay.."

"Don't you dare say that! You all that I need!"

"Then why aren't you staying..?" He wasn't able to respond, Megan was thinking he didn't love her enough to stay, this was the worst situation ever..

"Ok, Tommy last kiss, here goes for the emotional part.."

She grabbed his hands and kissed him passionately, slowly Tommy broke the kiss.. She looked deep in those blue eyes and whispered "Don't forget that you're mine, I love you!"

"How can I forget you? There is nothing like us.. I love you too.. Oh, and I put that shirt on your bed, we're not over, but I'm just marking my territory.."

She laughed, hugged him, and kissed him again..

She watched him leave, from distance he screamed "NO MATTER WHAT!"

She smiled, waited for him to get on his plane, and cried..


	12. Distance (Part1)

Chapter12: Distance..

It had been 2 weeks since Tommy had left, they texted, called each other, skyped everyday.

Once again, Megan was skypping with Tommy, they were talking about nothing and everything, laughing. But Tommy noticed that Megan make-up was different..

"Megan, have you been crying?"

"No." She gave him a small smile.

"Megan, don't lie to me.."

"Well, what do you think.."

"Megan, true love doesn't mean being inseparable.. It means being separated and nothing changes.."

She laughed.."Where did you get that quote?"

"Even by skype you can brake a guy heart.."

She blew him a kiss,

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes thank you!" he replied,she smirked

"I miss you Tommy.."

"I miss you too.."

Megan heard the door open, she turned around, and saw Lacey.

"Tommy, I'm going to have to go, Lacey is here. I love you!"

"Ok.. I love you more!" She smiled at him and turned off the web cam.

"Who were you talking to?" said Lacey

"Tommy"

"Oh, how LA?"

"Fine, he's been visiting stuff, working, he's going ok.."

"And are _you _ok?"

"Yeah, fine.."

"You know, it's ok if you miss him..Why don't you go in LA with him?"

"I can't.."

"What keeping you here except me?" Megan sighed ..

"Lacey, I'm not going to leave you here alone!"

"Well, I could come with you.."

"And your dad?"

"He could go to LA too!"

Megan laughed .."Lacey, it's not that simple..!"

"Ok, well if you don't do this , what_ are _you going to do? Because I am not having a depressed mum the rest of my life! Anyway, I'm going to take a shower, my P.E teacher is horrible he make us run 2 miles..! I stink! "

Megan thought about what Lacey said, she was right, _What was she going to do? _She wasn't going to get over Tommy, so leaving him wasn't an option. But she couldn't move to LA because of Lacey. She went to bed, but felt so sad.

The bed felt bigger, her apartment felt lonelier, she took his shirt and putted under her head. She felt stupid doing this, but it smelled just like him. In her way, she missed him a little less.

She was about to close her eyes, but her phone rang, it was a text from Tommy.

_Hey beautiful! I might be able to come back to Pilly for a week next month! Goodnight, I love you!_

She smiled reading the text, a week was short. But it was going to get easier everyday, because even thought she was one day further from time last time she saw him, she was one day closer from the next time she saw him.


	13. Distance (Part2)

Chapter13:Distance Part2

Tommy missed Megan too, but I tried to forget about it. He occupied himself, but whenever he had nothing to do, he thought of her..

He missed playing with her hair, missed her hugs, and he actually really missed having someone bossing him around at work.

Tonight he was going to a party, because it was the birthday of one of his colleagues.

Everybody was drunk, except him. The last time he got drunk he had cheated on Megan. He didn't want do to something he regretted. In the middle of party, he went outside to take some fresh air. David, the birthday boy, went after him.

"Hey, what are doing here? There is a a hot brunette you is totally in to you!"

"I'll pass, I'm with someone.."

"Oh, that Megan chick, dude, she isn't here! It's not like you married to her!"

"Actually, I am, and I don't care about a "hot brunette" back in philly I have the hottest wife. Thank you!"

At the same moment, Megan called him.

"Hey beautiful"

"That's your wife calling you?" said David. Tommy nodded.

"Tommy, who are talking to?"

"A co-worker" he started walking so that he could talk to Megan with no one listening.

"Did he just call me your wife? Why did you say I was your wife?"

"Because, one day, it's going to be true!"

She was so happy, he believed in them. She blushed..

"What are you doing?"

"I'm at party, but partying without you isn't the same.."

"Tommy, I want you to be happy! So stop being sad!"

"Yeah well, knowing that we're going to see each other in a month keeps me motivate.."

"I can't wait to see your stupid face!"

"I'll take that as a compliment.. But tomorrow is going to really hard.."

"Why?"

"4 months ago? It's was our first kiss! Not really, but you know what a mean.."

"Tomorrow is our anniversary? I thought it was in 4 days!"

"Tomorrow in our first kiss anniversary, and in 4 days in our official anniversary!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were big on anniversary's .."

"So what do you want?"

"Having you by my side would be good..Anyway, Tommy, stop thinking about me! Go party, I love you!"

She hanged up before he could say anything else.

She turned on the TV, but she was in her mind.

_His wife, he called me his wife. He told his colleagues I was his wife, HIS WIFE._

She was so excited, almost forgot about the distance. But distance meant so little when Tommy meant so much.

Megan spend the night alone, with Tommy shirt in her hands, but for once she was happy.

The next morning, her phone woke her up. It was Lacey, so she answered.

"Mum? You're suppose to pick me up at Emma's house? Remember?"

"Oh, I totally forgot! I'm sorry, I'll be here in ten minutes!"

She hanged up, quickly she did her make up, got dresses and left.

She parked her car, and knocked on the door.

"Hello, you must be Lacey's mum! I'm going to get her."

10 minutes later, Lacey was ready to go, she said goodbye to Emma and left.

"So, why you're you late? It can't be work because it's your day off, it can't be a date because Tommy is till in LA.. So what was it?"

"I was sleeping.."

"You were sleeping? Even in weekends you wake up super early! What were you thinking about?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because whenever you sleep late, it's because you couldn't sleep, and when you can't sleep it's because you think too much!"

"You really know me!"

"Mum, tell me!"

"I was just thinking about Tommy.."

"And?"

"There is no "and"."

"Mum, what are you hiding! Tommy left more than 2 weeks ago, and you have always slept well, even thought you missed him! Come on!"

"Ok,ok! He called me his wife.." She said with a big smile.

"That's it?"

"Well, yes that's it!"

"And _that_ kept you from sleeping?"

"It's a big thing! When you're going to love someone you'll understand!"

"I really don't get it"

"I'm happy that's all.."

"If you're happy I'm happy, just keep your love stories to yourself.." she said playfully.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm happy that you guys like the story, in the next chapter there going to be a lot of confused feelings and stuff, I hope this chapter was longer, but if I write all my ideas in one big chapter well, there wouldn't be any suspense.. :3

Looooovvvvee!

#Ivy.


	14. Without you

Chapter14: Without you

Today, it was Tommy "official" 4month anniversary. But she was alone..

She was in her office, when Kate came in, without knocking, this meant she was in trouble..

"Megan, you were suppose to be here an hour ago!"

"I know I'm late, I'm really sorry" she replied calmly. Kate knew something was not right. She didn't even try to defend herself..

"Megan, are you ok?" Megan sighed ..

"Today it's our 4th months anniversary with Tommy, but he's not here.."

"Oh.. Have you called him?"

"Yeah, but I think his phone is off.."

"Megan, do you really want to live like this?"

"Like what?"

"It's none of my business, but do really want to spend the rest of your life waiting for his calls, or waiting for next time you see him..Don't you think you should let him go and move on..?"

"Tried that when I came back to Philly.."

"If he loves you he'll understand.."

"Like you said, it's none of you business."

Kate looked at Megan.. "Ok, I'm trying to help!"

Megan thought on what Kate had said..

_I can't live like this..._

She took her phone and text Tommy..

_-Tommy, I really don't know how to say this, so I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm sorry, but I have no choice but doing this by text..I told you no matter what, but the distance is really getting to me, I know,distance is only a number. But it still hurts, and it's going to hurt even more now that we're not together any more.. Yes, I'm breaking up with you.. I don't have a choice. Distance has won this battle. I'm sorry, I'm forcing myself to move on, I just can't spent my days thinking about you.. I hope you understand, know that I will always care about you.. You will always be my best friend, and the love of my life. I love you._

Clicking on "send" was the hardest things she had to do.. She cried while writing that text, but the worst was waiting for his response. Finally her phone rang.

_Really didn't expect that.. Happy anniversary too Megan. Distance has won this battle but not the war. I will never forget you.. I love you too..You're not getting of me that easily, that a promise I going to keep._

She threw her phone against her desk and cried..

She picked it up, it had one or two scratches but didn't care. She unlocked it and watched an old video she had forgotten about..

_Megan was in her underwear "Tommy what are you doing?"_

"_Filming..!"_

"_Oh my god, Tommy I half naked!" Quickly, she put one of his shirt.._

"_Stop filming!" she blushed a little.._

"_Tommy, stop it", she threw him a pillow.. Tommy laughed.._

"_Why are you filming anyway?"_

"_Because one day, when will be old, we'll think on how we looked hot when we were younger..! Now, kiss me!" She approach him and they kissed.._

Megan laughed watching the video, but paused it, it was bringing too much memories.

She was at her lowest, why did she thought that if she left him, her problems would go away. She missed him even more..

She went home early, got in her bed but couldn't sleep. She thought about Tommy, every time they laughed, or hugged. Every time he had made her smile .. Every place they had been.

She was forcing to push all those memories away, but the more she tried, she more she thought about him..

She got up, and went in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked so unhappy, tired, not the Megan Tommy knew..

She sighed at sat, her head against the door..

She was in her thoughts

_Maybe I should call him.. But what difference does it make?_

_I broke up with him, its not like he's goinf jump in my arms again.._

_I just lost the only man who really loved me.._

She got up, go back to bed, and cried herself to sleep..


	15. Not letting go

Chapter15: Not letting go.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Tommy was in shock, thinking.

_Did Megan just really brake up with him?_

He read that text about a thousand times, not understanding..

They were happy, they loved each other..

_So why did she end it? _

He knew it was because of the distance but he never thought that it would get in the way of there love.

He thought that, together, they could survive anything and everything. Apparently not.

He knew Megan, he knew that this was her way of dealing with things, if something upset her, she would box it away and try to forget about it. But he wasn't letting go of her, they had built something so strong, it was impossible to brake even she wanted to.

He took her cell and called her. Surprisingly she answered.

"Megan, we need to talk, we don't have to end.. I.. I can here something.. Are you crying..?"

With an insecure voice she replied.

"There is nothing to talk about, I've made my decision .."

"Who's made that decision, your head or your heart?"

She didn't reply, she couldn't..

"What's keeping us from being together ?"

"You know the answer Tommy.."

"Yeah, but say it to me. Distance broke us. We are over."

"I..I..can't..

"You know what that means, you're not over me. You never will."

"Tommy, stop. Don't make go there."

"You're going to keep hiding the fact that you love me?"

"I'm not hiding it.."

"So, what is keeping us from being together?"

"I don't know. I'm not happy leaving like this.."

"I don't make you happy?"

"Yes you do. That's the point. You're far away, and I'm nothing without you.."

"Megan..So..Why? Why did you brake up with me?"

"To forget you."

"You can't.."

"I can try.."

She hanged up, and cried..

Tommy, thought this was a nightmare, he really hoped it was a nightmare..

But it wasn't, this was reality. He never thought he'd ever cry over a brake up.. This was hell.

Megan was his reason to smile, she had changed her in a better man. She completed him.

Never without each other. He called again, but she didn't answer, text her, everything possible to get her back. But she didn't answer, not once. He was convincing himself that this was a joke. The truth was to painful to face..

Megan got up, and forced herself to get in bed..


	16. Never leave me again

Chapter16: Never leave me again.

The next morning, Megan woke up. Looked at her phone, she had 16 missed calls from Tommy. She sighed, and went in the kitchen. And the fridge there was a photo or her and Tommy laughing, it was like every she went his memory followed her..

She took the photo and looked at it..

_How can who get so attached to someone?_

_How can you love someone so much it hurts?_

_Time can't erase this pain..Our love was impossible.._

She ripped the photo in two, and threw the pieces..

"Mom?"

"Lacey, what are doing here?"

"Well, I was at a party, I came back late last night.."

"Oh, ok.."

"Mum, what's wrong.."

"Me and Tommy broke up.." she felt her eyes filling with tears..

"Oh my god.. Why?"

"I broke up with him, but it's ok, I'm fine.." She said with a shaky voice..

"No, you're not! You can cry you know.."

"No, not in front of.." she tried to smile, but this was too much. She cried, Lacey took her in her arms

"It's going to be ok, I promise" Quickly Megan wiped away her tiers.

" I'm going to get ready for work.."

"What? You can't go like this! Mum, you need to sort thing out with Tommy!"

"I need to get my mind of things.."

She back went in her room, got dressed, and went to work..

She was in her office, she was looking out of the window when someone covered her eyes.

She couldn't see anything, she tried to move those strong hands, but she couldn't..

Somehow, they felt really familiar, but she didn't know who?

She knew that smell, she hearted stopped when she recognized it..

It was the smell of Tommy.. But, it wasn't possible, he was in Los Angeles.

"Who is this" The stranger didn't reply, he started kissing her neck.

Only one man could kiss her like that, it was definitely him.

"Tommy?" he stayed silent..

The fact that she couldn't see him killed her. His touch felt ecstatic..

"Tommy!"

Finally he moved his hands, as fast as she could she turned around to face him.

She was paralysed, he was here, in front of her eyes. Looking perfect.

She kept staring at him, smiling, not knowing what to do.

_Should I kiss him? I thought we were over.._

_Oh, what the heck!_

Slowly, she approach him.. With her hand on his cheek, she gently stroke it..

She looked at him before doing her move..

The tension was unbearable, he was tired of waiting.

He pushed her against the window, and kissed her passionately

When they kissed it was like they were alone, all the rest of the world disappeared.

He made her feel like the was the only woman in the world, he had eyes only for her.

That love she had tried to forget, was impossible to deny..

After a good 5 minutes of kissing, she backed away..

"I love you Tommy..I'm sorry for the hard times..for the breakup ..but.."

"Megan, I'm in philly for good. I quiet, when you broke up with me, I realised that you are a part of me, I can't live without you.."

"Really?" She jumped in his arms, and kissed him even more.

"Now, Megan, I have a couple of surprise for you, so you're going put a blindfold on!"

"Um, ok, where are you taking me?"

"Megan, shut up, put she blindfold on!"

There were on the way of his "surprise" in the car, Megan was still wondering what was happening.

"Is it really necessary that I have the blindfold in the car?"

"Megan, stop asking questions!"

"Can't you give a clue?"

"Nop! Will be there in 5 minutes."

Still blindfolded, he helped her to get out of the car.

She heard the sound of a door unlocking..

She walked somewhere, he took the blindfolded off, covered her eyes with his hands and before letting her see, and said "Megan, welcome to our new apartment"

She was a beautiful flat, with a open modern kitchen, she could see the skyline of Philadelphia. She ran in every room like a over excited child.

"THIS, is our apartment?!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Oh my god! It's.. I don't even know what to say!"

"I have a second surprise for you.."

"What is it?!" She said giggling

"Megan, those past few weeks have been hell. Apart, we are two pretty damn annoying people, but together, I think that we are cute. It's only been 4 months, nearly 5 but, I think that we have been threw everything possible together.. At first, there was Riley, but she wasn't half the women that you are. Then there was you psycho mother who tried to brake us, sorry, it was the only word I found to describe her.. and then distance,what I'm trying to say, is that you are addictive, I want to live the rest of my life with you. I know this is true love, it's been a long time since I've really loved someone.. "

"Tommy, where are going with this?"

"You are everything to me, I was stupid 20 years ago, and I'm not making the mistake of letting you go. It might seem crazy after only 4 months but why wait?" He took a little red box of his pocket

"Is this what I think it is?" she said with excitement

He got on one knee "Megan, will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

She laughed, and kissed him passionately..

"So it's yes?"

"Yes, yes, I want to marry you stupid idiot!"

She kissed him gain, and again, and again.

He got the ring out of the box, it was a gold ring he putted on her fingers.

She looked at him and hugged him..

"Look at the ring!"

"Its beautiful!"

"Look closely.."

She looked at it and gasped

"No matter what, there is written no matter what! How did you? Oh my god you're the best!"

"I know.."

She smirked and kissed him again..

* * *

A/N: So yes, he asked :3 But the past chapters have been really sad, so this chapter need to be really happy, I'm didn't describe the apartment at all! So if you want to see how it is click the link :) The site is going to be in french, but just look at the photos! ;)

p8914309-immeuble-de-rapport-en-vente-philadelphie

And! A special thank you to "Guest" who left a review on chapter14, it was so nice, so thanky you!

Loooovvve

#Ivy


	17. Happy

Chapter17:Happy

An hour later, Megan was in bed naked in her new apartment with Tommy.

She kept looking at him,smiling.

_That man..Oh, what he did to her.. He was an evil genius, she loved him because of that._

_She was engaged to the man of her dreams. This couldn't be more perfect._

_She could be so sad, and in two seconds he would make her smile._

_He had that power over her that nobody had, it was his 6th sense._

"Tommy? You're sleeping?"

"Well, yeah I was, but it's ok." he said playing with her hair. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me the most happy woman on earth.."

"You worth it.."

She snuggled against him, with her hand on his chest she asked.

"How did you pull this off?"

"What do you mean..?" said Tommy, acting clueless

"The ring, the apartment.."

"I have no idea what you're talking about.."

She smirked and kissed his cheek, as she was about to get out of bed, he pulled her arm, flipped her over and kissed her neck..

"Where do you think you going..?"

"Lacey is going to wonder where I am.." She gave him a bunch a quick kisses, she tried to get up, but Tommy wouldn't let her.

"Tommy, come on, you can come at my apartment if you like.."

"Well you are at your apartment, so what's the problem?"

Megan knew the only way Tommy would shut up was if she would kiss him.

She sighed, and kissed him aggressively.

"Happy?"

"Very!"

Finally he let go of her, she got up and dressed.

He did the same.

They got back at Megan "old" apartment, Lacey was waiting on the sofa.

"Mum, what the hell! I was worried sick, I can't bel.. What's Tommy doing here?!"

"Well hello too lace! Calm down! I'm fine! I was with Tommy.."

"What he is here doing here?"

"I'm back in Philly for good.."

"Really? Oh I'm sorry for shouting, I was worried.."

"It's ok, Megan, don't you have something to say.."

"Um, well.."

"Mum, tell me!"

"Me and Tommy are engaged, and we're going to move in together."

"Wow. This morning you were over, tonight you going to get married, tell me when you're pregnant!"

"Aren't you ok with Tommy..?"

"Mum, relax! Yes! I think it's great news!" She said smiling. Lacey went in her bedroom, calling all her friends because her mum was getting married to a hot detective..

Megan was relived that Lacey was ok with it.

Because her mother was going to go crazy, they hadn't spoke since she tried to brake them.

The best thing was not telling her, having a secret wedding was going to be hard, but they could try..

He wrapped his arms around her and said "So, when are we moving in our apartment..?"

"We could could started boxing things up tomorrow!"

"Sure!"

* * *

A/N: Small chapter, but, the next one is going to be great with a forgotten secret that will be revealed.. :3


	18. My biggest secret

Chapter18: My biggest secret

Megan and Tommy were busy boxing things up when Tommy found a letter.

_Hi Megan.._

_My name is Mike Salvia,you don't know me, well you do but not personally.._

_I don't know were to start, it's really hard to write this letter._

_Anyway, 3 years ago I discovered I was adopted, since then I've search for my biological parents. And I think, that you might be my biological mother.._

_I know, that the fact I'm "back" in your life is probably a shock, but I've worked day and night to get all the information I need to discover who was my mother. So please, just, please reply to this letter. I won't contact you any more if you don't want me to._

_I was born on the 20__th__ February 1990 in Philadelphia, I was adopted my 2 wonderful people, Jack and Veronica. I wasn't and angel at school, but when I was 16 my adoptive mother gave me a wake up call, since I've worked really hard and I am know a French teacher in a high school not far were I live. I have a pretty good life, I got married 1 year ago, I wanted to invite you, but I only your first name. She is the love of my life, her name is Lea, she's 21. She's a teacher too, I met her at work, the photo I sent you is on our wedding day._

_And, the great news is that she is 3 month pregnant! It was really difficult to get her pregnant so I can't wait! _

_I have a lot of questions that needs answers.._

_I would really like to meet you, I'm not going to rush into things, we can talk be phone!_

_I know only a little about you, you work a M.E which I think is so cool!_

_Yes, I'm basically an adult with the mind of a 8 year old.. _

_Anyway, I have no idea how to end this letter so.._

_See you?_

_Your son, Mike._

Tommy had really no word to describe what he was feeling.

Megan noticed that he was weird..

"Tommy? You look like you just was a ghost.."

"I..Um.. need to get some air for two minutes" He ran outside, covered his mouth in shock..

Megan went after him..

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"Who was the farther?"

"What?"

Tommy handed her the letter, she looked at it, she didn't understand. She read the first sentence and recognized it..

"Oh my god.. Where did you get this..?!"

"I found it.."

"You found it?! Tommy you went threw my stuff?!"

"Don't you dare accuse me! You have a son Megan?"

She looked at the floor, she could face him..

"Megan?! Who is the father?!"

She sighed, she looked up..

"It's..I just.."

"Don't tell me that.."

She nodded and cried "I'm sorry.."

"I'm the father?! You have be kidding me?! I have a son?!"

"When I left New York I was 1 month pregnant, but when I found out, it was to late to abort.. I didn't know what to do..I was alone, and scared "

"No, I would have helped you! You gave our child to some strangers without even telling me Megan!"

"Tommy, look at me, please" she said crying

"No, I can't. I'm so disappointed to look at you.." he stared to walk away but he stopped and asked.

"Did you reply to his letter..?"

"Yes.."

"So where is he now?"

"He died, 2 years ago.."

He looked at her and cried, he kicked the wall in anger.

"How?! How did my son die? "

"Um, we.. we.. had been talking for a couple of month, and we were both ready to see each other, we had plan to meet at this .." she stopped, she was crying, she could talk without mumbling, she took a deep breath and continued "we had planned to meet at this coffee shop, but he didn't show up.. at.. first, I thought that he was angry at me or.. that I had done something wrong, but an hour.. an hour later his wife called me, he had a car accident.. he didn't make it.."

They were both crying until they were to week to let the tears fall..

He got up and ran in Megan bedroom..

She stayed outside, with the letter in her hands reading it, over and over again.

She got up, and entered her room.

"Get out."

"Tommy, I'm sorry.." she screamed, crying the last tears she had.

"YOU'RE SORRY? Megan, you didn't brake my phone or set fire to the apartment?! You gave up my son?! I won't EVER know what it feels like to be exhausted because your kid won't go to sleep, being angry because he was at a party, or being proud of him because he can ride a bike. All the most awful feeling to the best, because when you're a parent you have to go threw every step, even if it's hard. And, at first I was ok with it I guess, because I never had the occasion, I was to dumb have a serious relationship but you took away the only chance that I had. I was probably not going to be the best of father, but I could have tried!"

"First of all, it's our son OUR son. You act like a was the monster in the story, but I suffered too you know, and I still do! All my life I felt guilty ok?! I tried to move on by having another kid, but I always felt that guilt, because I was trying to forget it. But I swore to myself never to forget my biggest error. And when he sent me that letter, it was like, I could repay him all the years that he didn't get, it was that new hope and I hanged on to that. When I heard about the crash, that hope disappeared, in two second gone. But I had to act like everything was ok, all that terrible pain, I had to hide it. I lost him twice.. So, you suffer but you haven't went threw half of what I have!'

He kept staring at her while she cried her heart out.

_He had only thought of him, but it was true what about her, how could he be so selfish?!_

He took her in her arms, and they cried together.

He wiped away her tears, but they kept falling one after the other.

"Megan, look at me.. We're going to get threw this together ok?"

She nodded..

"Hey princess, look up, your crown is falling.."

She managed to give him a small smile but, it was really hard to keep it..

He took her head in between his hand and kissed her..

"I love you.."

She tried to answer back, but she couldn't manage to get one word out..


	19. A new hope

Chapter19: A new hope.

Megan fell asleep in his arms, he didn't want to wake her, so even if it wasn't comfortable he didn't care.

He was in his thoughts, thinking about Mike.

_Maybe, if I hadn't cheated on her, we could have kept it.._

_We could have raise him, our boy.._

Megan slowly open her eyes, she mascara had run under her eyes..

She felt Tommy near her, wondering why he was still here..

"Tommy?"

"Oh Hey!"

"Why.. why did you forgive me?"

"Megan" he sighed, "Please don't cry.. I forgave you, because, it isn't your fault, it's nobody fault.. You tried to make things right, we can't control what happens in life, and we can't turned back time. I wish we could but we can't.. Now it's my turn to make things right.."

"What do you mean?"

"Where is he buried?"

"Um, in a cemetery not far from here, maybe 30 minutes maximum .."

"Do you mind if we go, together?"

"Ok.. Just.. one question.."

"Sure" he said kissing her forehead..

"Are.. Are we still together?"

"Megan, why are you asking that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't sure..I didn't think you would want to be with me after.. well you know.."

"I will always love you, even if I don't want to. I'm not going to abandon you, sure we going threw hard times, but, I will never, ever make you cry!"

She kissed him, and hugged him.

They got dressed, and went to the cemetery.

They walked 5 minutes in the graveyard, and found were he was buried.

**Mike Salvia.**

**1990 – 2012**

"Megan, do you mind leaving me 5 minutes please?"

"Sure.."

She gave him a quick kiss, and left him alone.

"Hi, Mike. Well, this is weird, talking to the dead.. Anyway. I'm your biological father.. At last, you see you your farther is.. But, I'm too late, I don't even know if you're listening. But I need to do this, I wanted to apologize for not being here, I wasn't there the day you were born, or the day you died.. I know, an apology won't change anything. I wish I could, I hate myself sometimes.. They say, that when you loose someone you have to hang on to the memories you have with them, but, what are you suppose do to when you don't have any..?"

He heard the sounds of footsteps, he turned around and saw this young woman.

"Umm.. what are you doing"

"Oh, um, just talking to Mike, weird I know sorry, I better go!"

"No, wait! I don't think it's weird! I do it sometimes, I'm Lea! You are?"

"Lea? Oh my god! You're Lea? Mike wife?" he said has he hugged her.

"Megan, come here now!"

Megan came running to see Tommy, and this women she didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"This is Lea!"

"Um, why are you so excited?"

"Lea, don't get it? That's Mike wife!"

"Oh my god yes!"

She looked at them and smiled, but she was confused, so she asked.

"Um, yeah, why are you so excited to see me? I'm sorry that I don't recognise you but I'm pretty sure that I don't know you.."

"You don't. I'm Mike biological dad, and this is my girlfriend.." Megan coughed.

"Sorry, fiancé Megan, she's Mike biological mother."

"Really?! Oh, I've heard so much about you! Well, when Mike was still alive..Um, I know that were not really related, but, I would really like to talk a little, if you don't want to it's ok! But, for Mike? "

They looked at each other and agreed.

They all went at Lea house. They were sitting, and talking about Mike. Megan got up and looked at a photo.

"That's Mike?"

"Yeah, every weekend he use to go fishing, that him and a really big fish, he was so proud."

Megan laughed a little..

"Would like to see a photo album?"

"Yeah!"

Lea got up, and searched for a photo album, she found one and gave it to Megan.

"What was he like?" Tommy asked.

"Um, he was really, really sweet but, he was really cold at first, he didn't trust people easily.

You had to know him really well to get close to him.. He had that smile, you could have all the problems in the world, just seeing that smile could make everything okay. When he died, all my world collapsed.. But, life continues, and I had to move on. It wasn't easy, it still isn't but.."

The sound of a baby crying cut her sentence.

"Oh, sorry I'll be just 5 minutes"

"You kept the baby?" Megan asked

"Of course! Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah!"

They went up the stairs, and in the baby room.

"Hello you! Why are you crying hey? Come here sweety" Lea said, while taking her daughter out of her cot.

"This is your grandparents!" she said, smiling at them.

"Can I have her?" asked Tommy

"Sure!"

Tommy took the baby in his arms.

"Well, hello.."

"Lola."

"Lola? You have a pretty name, I'm your daddy's farther! Aren't you a beautiful baby..!"

Megan laughed seeing Tommy acting a like that.

It was really sweet, he would have been a great father..

"How old is she?" asked Tommy

"18 months."

"Wow, you're a big girl Lola! You want to hold her Megan?"

Megan nodded and took her in her arms.

"Hey you! Lea, you raised her alone all this time?"

"Well yeah, Mike adoptive parents moved to Italy, leaving me alone and I can't afford a babysitter. Working and being a mother isn't simple but I don't have a choice..

"Tell me about it.." answered Megan.

"Is it me or does something smells really bad?" said Tommy.

"I think it's Lola, I'm so sorry but someone needs to be change" replied Lea  
"You want some help?" asked Megan

"Sure!"

Lea and Megan went in the bathroom with Lola while Tommy was looking at the photo album in Lola room.

"You know, if you ever need a babysitter or just company you can call us. I know what's it like trying to be a good mother and working at the same time.."

"Thank you, so you had another child after Mike?"

"Yeah, a daughter her name is Lacey."

"So Lacey is Mike sister?"

"Half sister, it's complicated.."

"Well, I haven't got much to do.."

Megan smiled.."Ok, well when I left Tommy, I went back in Philly found out I was pregnant, gave Mike do adoption.. Married to another man, and a daughter. Divorced because of work, lost custody of my child.. Finally I have my daughter back, she now leaving with me and I'm back with Tommy.."

"Wow. Well that's a love story..! I know you probably don't want to talk about it but.. Why did you gave Mike to adoption..?"

"It' ok.. Um, well. I was scared, scared of being alone, scared of asking for help, and I was scared of being a bad mother. So.. it was hard, but I decided that if I wanted my child to have a good life, it's wasn't with me he was going to have it.. I had so little self-esteem, that I ended up not being a mother at all.. You might think it's being coward, giving up instead or fighting.. But I do regret it.."

"No, not at all! When I gave birth to Lola, I thought about it.. You know what was the hardest thing? Having no one. When I was at the maternity, all those new mothers had there husbands and family all around them, but not once there was someone for me. When Mike died, Jack and Veronica abandoned me, there were the closest thing I had to parents, but they went to the other side of the planet. My parents hated Mike make, so they don't speak to me any more. It was really, really hard but I thought that Mike wouldn't want me to give our daughter away.."

"Sounds like we have more in common that we think! I..Hey? Why are crying?"

"Sorry, it's just, bringing back memories that I really don't like.. I feel so stupid.."

"Hey, no of course not! You're not stupid! I think you really really brave! You raised a beautiful daughter for 18 months with no help! You succeeded where I failed.."

"Thank you..!"

"For what?"

"Being here.." she said crying, Megan gave her a hug..

"I haven't done anything.."

"Is everything okay?" asked Tommy

"Oh, um, yes we were just talking.." replied Megan

"Um, Lea, we would love to stay but unfortunately we have to go to work."

"Oh okay.."

They went down stairs and were ready to go.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" asked Megan

"No, don't worry!"

"Call us if you need us!"

"I will!"

The day waited fast, and the case was solve easily. So they headed home.

They were in bed, Megan was in Tommy arms..

"You know what? I didn't get to be a dad, but I can be a grand father.." he said smiling.

"Yeah, and I can be a mother in law, I like her. She's nice!"

"It's like our second chance.."

"We're lucky.."

"Yes, yes we are..!"

They laughed and kissed each other before sleeping.

Finally, they could sleep with no worries because there were happy. They had found a new hope.

* * *

A/N: The last sentence has to be read with the off voice in Desperate Housewives in mind. :')

Anyway, like always I didn't describe Lea at all! But basically she looks like Dianna Argon. She played Quinn in Glee.

If you still don't know you she is google it. ;)

Oh, and I realized, you can't copy and paste, so the link of Megan and Tommy apartment doesn't work, so if really you want the photos PM me! :)


	20. Forever

Chapter20: Forever.

Finally, after month of planning the wedding day was approaching, only a day to go.

Megan had explained everything to her daughter about Mike, she had only told Kate about him because she was the only person she really trusted. Her mother had learned about it from Lacey, they had argued about it, and she was even more mad when she heard about it the wedding. She was really hurt, Megan was being secretive.. Sure they hadn't the best mother/daughter relationship but she was her mother, she wasn't invited to the wedding..Megan was serious about not talking to her any more.

Tommy was in a bar with Adam, Ethan, Curtis and another bunch of friends for his bachelor party.

"You don't have any regrets?" asked Curtis

"About what?" replied Tommy

"Marrying Megan..You do know that you're going to be stuck with her all you're life, the pain in the ass Megan.."

"You don't know her like I do.."

"If you mean naked while having sex, no I don't, and thank god for that!"

"If you knew, you would _not_ say that..!"

"Guys could we please stop talking about naked Megan!" asked Adam

A couple hours later,Tommy and Megan were in bed, kissing and laughing.

"24 hours to go.. You still want to marry me?" asked Tommy

"You're the best mistake I ever made.." she said while she placed her gentle kiss on his cheek

He started tickling her, she laughed,she tried to get away of his arms she nearly fell of the bed but Tommy caught her arm and saved her.

"You nearly killed me" she said playfully, she slapped his arm

He laughed and whispered in her ear "Yeah, nearly..!"

"You really are an ass"

"But a sexy ass.." he said laughing

"Shut up!" she said playfully

"No way!" he kissed her passionately

The next morning, Megan was getting ready at Kate's flat, Tommy was at there apartment getting ready too.

An hour later, at last, Megan was dressed and ready to go the church.. But, she was looking at herself in the mirror for the 124547 time.

She was wearing a beautiful lace dress with a sweetheart neckline, it had a waistband with a little white bow. She had a small veil with a little diamond crown, the crown was Tommy idea because she was is queen.

Her hair was straightened, and she was looking amazing.

"Megan, you look perfect, now go in the car now!" said Kate

"Really? Don't you think the veil is too much?"

Kate sighed, "No, you're going to be late! Come on!"

"You're pretty" said Lola with a little cute voice

"Oh, thank you sweety, you look pretty too in your princess dress!"

"Ready?" said Kate

"Yeah, wait where's Lacey and Lea?"

"Already in the car waiting for you! Go!"

Finally Megan got in the car, and there arrived at the church.

She was waiting at the back, stressed.

Ethan was going to walk with her down the aisle, she would have wanted her farther to do that but he was dead.. But she didn't want to be sad on her wedding day, so she pushed all those bad thoughts away.

"Ready Doctor Hunt?" asked Ethan

"Please, it's my wedding day call me Megan.."

"Yeah, but it's the last time I'll say that, I wanted it to be special..!" he said with a big smile.

Megan smiled back, the music started playing but it wasn't the traditional one but "Marry you" from Bruno Mars, Tommy knew that Megan loved that song so he thought that song was perfect.

Ethan and Megan started walking, when Megan recognized song she laughed..

Everybody smiled at her, she was looking perfect but the most happy person was Tommy.

Megan was in front of Tommy giggling from stress, it was the first time that a man stressed her in a good way..

Tommy smiled back..

"You look beautiful.."

"Thank you, you look not that bad.." she said smiling..

The vicar took the mike.

"We are here to unite the love of Megan Hunt and Tommy Sullivan.

At this time, I'll ask you, Tommy, and you, Megan, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Tommy, will you take Megan to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I will" said Tommy smiling.  
"Megan, will you take Tommy to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will.."

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everybody stayed silent.

"I declare you now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tommy lifted Megan veil up and kissed her.

A couple of hours later, everybody was at the reception, eating the wedding cake.

Kate got up, taped on her champion glass to get everyone attention.

"Hey, everyone, I would to say a few words..So you know how usually in speech's at weddings the person who talks says that it was love at first sights, well no, I'm not going to lie to you, it wasn't love at first sight, well I don't know how they met in New York but at work they were usually arguing, which was funny. And then one day, out f blue, Megan kissed Tommy in front of everyone, but that's Megan! One day she hates you, the next she kisses you! Because, guys, let's realize where we are, at Megan and Tommy Sullivan wedding..! I'd never thought that this day would come..But, I'm happy that you guys are together, you couldn't be a better match, annoying both of you. But we love you just the way you are.."

Megan laughed all along her speech, because, she hated to admit it, but she was right. Kate sat down and all the guest clapped and smiled.

Then, Lea got up too.

"Hi, a lot of you don't know who I am, but it's a messy family story, not interesting. Well this is weird, going to your parent in law wedding, I thought it was going to be the opposite, but I don't mind! I can't tell a lot about you, because we know each other just for a couple of month, but you guys have been so.. amazing. You have been great with Lola, with me. This is all that Mike wanted, being a family. You make a great couple..!"

Megan smiled, got up and hugged Lea, everybody applauded.

Now it was for the dancing, all the guest got up and danced.

Ethan asked Kate for a dance, she accepted with a big smile.

Megan was slow dancing with Tommy, everyone could see them but they had eyes only for each other.

"I love you.." whispered Megan in Tommy ear.

"I love you more.." replied Tommy

She looked deep in his eyes filled with love, and gave him a passionate kiss.

She broke off the kiss to take some air, she hugged him and closed her eyes.

They stayed like that for a minute, and Megan slowly opened her eyes, she gasped when she saw Joan looking at them

"What is she doing here?!"

She stormed to see her mother, with Tommy following.

"You came here to ruin my wedding?!"

"No.. I..just wanted to say congratulation.."

Megan gave her a sarcastic look "Don't say it if you don't mean it, you can go now."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, for, you know what I did last time.."

"Mother, that was 6 months ago, don't you think it's a bit late?"

"Look, I'm really, really sorry. I was scared I didn't trust him, but now that you married I guess he really loves you, I was stupid and I should never tried to brake your relationship..I mean it.."

Megan was surprised she never thought her mother could actually say the word sorry, so maybe, she could have a second chance, she was accepting her apology, so was Tommy, but neither would forget her act.

The next morning, in their hotel room Megan was naked and exhausted, they hadn't got much sleep, Tommy was awake, packing everything, they had to leave in two hours for their honeymoon in London.

* * *

Hi guys!

Just wanted to warn you, the next update is going to be in a week or more because i haven't finished chapter 21, and I don't feel like writing because no one left a review on the last chapter, yeah I know it's nothing, but It's super discouraging because I feel like I'm really working hard on this story and nobody is there to read it..

Ivy.


	21. Sweetheart I'm the boss

Chapter21: Sweetheart I'm the boss.

Finally, they arrived in London.

Megan really wanted to go shopping, Tommy hated going shopping his sister Laura use to force him to try 15467 things on, but because it was Megan he said yes.

Megan was looking at a red simple dress and asked Tommy if he liked it.

"Haven't you got the exact same dress?"

"No, see here it's got a bow, mine hasn't!"

Tommy gave Megan a look..

"Okay, I'll look for something else!"

"How about those?" he said with a sexy smile, he was pointing at a a sexy bra and panties.

Megan bit her lower lip and giggled.

"Maybe, if you behave well.." she said smirking

Later that day, back at their hotel room Tommy was taking a shower, leaving Megan alone in the bedroom.

Finally he got out, Megan was waiting for him on the bed wearing a nightgown.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She didn't answer and winked at him.

"Oh I see what you want.." quickly he got in bed and got on top of her. He started kissing her, she flipped him over and whispered in his ear. "Tonight, I'm in control.."

She got up, asked him to follow her, made him sit on a chair and handcuffed him.

"What are.."

"Shhhush.." she sat on him and kissed, and sucked his neck, found his lips and kissed him..

She got up again and took her nightgown off to reveal the black lace bra and sexy panties Tommy had saw a couple of hours earlier.

Tommy was really feeling dizzy, hypnotized by Megan beauty, She was sexy in every way possible, scared of nothing, a bad ass but she had that smile the gave you when you kissed that made her so cute, he didn't know where to look.

"So you bought them..."

Megan sat on him again, and touched his lips, without kissing them. Megan was making the situation so hot, Tommy couldn't bare being handcuffed.

"Megan, take the handcuff off."

"Sweetheart, I'm the boss."

"Yeah, but I want you.."

"Really? Say it again."

"I want you.."

"One more time" she said kissing his neck.

"You're using me.."

"I said one more time.."

"Megan Sulivan, the love of my life, the best lover, the most sexy women on earth, I want to have sex with you, so please take the handcuff off." he whispered in her ear.

She smirked, "What happens if I don't.."

"I'll find a way.."

"Oh really.. I challenge to get the key in my bra.."

"You're on!"

He kissed her passionately, and kissed her neck all the way to one of the breast, with his teeth he got the end of the key and lifted the key up.

Even with the key in between his teeth he manage to smirk, Megan bit her lower lip.

"Okay, I didn't you knew how to do that.."

"The handcuff, off..!"

Megan took the handcuff off, and as soon he was free, he got up took Megan in arms, she putt her legs all around his waist as they collided on the wall.

His hands were everywhere, he needed to feel her skin against his.

Tommy kissed Megan lips gently, he was calming himself, because he knew that he would have ravished that face if the situation got really sexy.

Grabbing his head, she kissed him harshly, she felt him sweating, she was happy with her herself, she wanted to make tonight a night to remember.

He took her bra off and threw it on the floor. She was about to take his boxers off when a knock on the door interrupted them. Tommy got Megan on the ground, quickly he putted a shirt on and open the door. Megan hid behind the door, she hadn't got the time to put anything on.

"Hi, you ordered a bottle of champaign, you will find glasses next to the coffee table."

"Oh, okay, thank you!"

"Oh,and you have lipstick here sir.. Have a nice evening" The woman giggled, and gave him the bottle.

Tommy closed door, Megan gave him a look.

"You think she knows we were.." Megan asked.

"I had lipstick on me, a bra on the floor, me half naked and you were laughing from behind door. She had no idea.."

Megan approach him made him take off his shirt and placed a kiss on his chest, and bit his neck.

"How about you pour me a glass of champaign.. " she asked.

He open the bottle, found the glasses and served them. Megan got in bed and waited for Tommy. He got in bed and Megan snuggled up against him, he gave her her glass.

"To us!" Megan smiled at him and took a sip of the champaign, he did the same.

Megan putted their glass next to the bed, got on top of him and kissed him harshly.

All of a sudden she stopped, got off him and looked at the time.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot! Tommy get dressed now!"

"Why?"

"We have to go to a birthday party, sorry! I'll explain everything in the cab!"

They got dressed, walked out of the hotel and quickly got in a taxi. Once they were sat comfortably, Tommy asked where they were going.

"It the birthday of Sarah, one of my mother 'important' friends, I'm promised my mother I would go to her party.."

"And you 'forgot' to remind it to me.."

"I was distracted.." she said smiling..

Once they arrived to the posh restaurant hand in hand , they entered it and saw a room full of guest and a huge buffet.

"Is that Sarah over there?" asked Tommy

"No, that her sister! Sarah the one with the oversize hair and the short dress. What a bitch.."

"Wow, do you compliment all your friends like that?" he said laughing

"She not my friend, she is my mother friend! I hate her, she is this princess who thinks that the world is there to serve her.."

"Kind of like you.."

"Shut up.." she said smiling. He gave her a quick kiss and continued walking towards the birthday girl.

"Here she comes, act nice and compliment her outfit, and make it quick." whispered Megan.

"Megan! How nice to see you! You look amazing! Oh! And is that your new man?" screamed Sarah.

"Sarah.. This is Tommy, my husband.." said Megan, with a fake smile. Tommy waived hello.

"Husband? Wow, he's hot! Where did you find him?" Megan smiled..

"Well, it was great catching up with you, I'm going to say hello to all the rest of the guest and then you can explain it all to me!" continued Sarah.

Sarah walked away from them, Megan sight.

"What a hypocrite.." said Megan

"She doesn't look that bad.."

"I can't believe we have to spend the rest of the evening with that.."

"Are you still wearing those underwear? Because, if the party gets really boring we could always.. I'm sure there have toilets.." he whispered in her ear.

Megan smiled..

"Tommy, we are not having sex in toilets!"

"Your choice..!"

A couple of hours later, the party was finally over and there were back in their hotel room. Megan was practically asleep in Tommy arms, her head was buried in his neck.

"Megan?"

"Yeah..?"

"You know, you said no in the restaurant but now that we're alone.." he said kissing her forehead..

"Not tonight, sorry.. I'm exhausted! 4 hours of 'Sarah' is enough for me.. Tonight is kisses and hugs only.."

"Okay.." he said, he putted his hands around her and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be in a week or more, I really don't know in what direction I'm going to take in the next chapters, Lola & Lea are not forgotten don't worry. But, if you have some ideas do share them! :)

And! I've realized that in the past 7/8 chapters I've been typing 'there' instead or 'their' so I apologize!

Loooooovvvee! Ivy.

Et Zoé, tu est officialement conne mais je t'aime quand même petit cake!


	22. Welcome back

Chapter22: Welcome back..

The next morning Tommy was up, Megan was waking up slowly, she stretched her arms.

"My back is hurting like hell.." said Megan..

"What did you do?"

"I think it's when we hit the wall yesterday.."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want a back rub?"

"I guess..!"

Megan took her shirt off and lie down on the bed. Tommy search for a massage oil, got on top of her and massaged her back.

"That fells good?"

"Mmm.."

"You know, there is a really important question I wanted to ask you.."

"Okay.."

"How did you manage 20 years without my legendary back rubs?"

Megan laughed, "That's your 'super important' question?"

"Yes, answer it..!"

"Well, I don't know..I suppose Todd.."

"Okay, do not finish that sentence, I don't want to hear about your ex..!"

"Is it me or does it smells like strawberries in here?" Megan turned around to see what was Tommy doing.

"Tommy?! Are you kidding me?! That not massage oil, that my shampoo!"

With a big smile he replied "Yeah, I know, I wanted to see how long it would take you too realize it.."

"You think this is a joke?!"

"Oh, come on Megan! I'm just kidding!"

"Oh, ok. I see." She got up, searched for one his shampoo and fired at him. He had shampoo all over his shirt.

"Megan? Seriously?"

"Oh come on, I'm just 'kidding'.." she said laughing

"You have just started a war Doc!"

"You are on Detective!"

Megan ran with Tommy following, they fired shampoo at each other like a bunch of little kids, Megan stopped and turned around to face Tommy, she was out of breath.

"If you don't shoot, I won't!" said Tommy

"Nah, I'm covered in shampoo, it's only fair that you let me cover you in shampoo too!"

"No way!" he said laughing

"It's part of the rules!"

"There are no rules..!"

"Well now there are!"

"Megan, put the bottle of shampoo down."

"Now there's a sentence I never thought I would hear!"

"Megan.."

"Okay! But you have too promise me you won't fire at me.."

"Yes!"

Megan putted the bottle of shampoo down, Tommy did the same.

"I have to take a shower.. " said Megan

"I'll take it with you.."

"You are so taking advantage of the situation.."

They walked in the bathroom together and undressed themselves. Tommy turned on the shower, took Megan in his arms and hugged her. They kept looking at each other, Megan felt butterfly's in her tummy, even thought she knew he loved her, she could help the fact that she was nervous around him. Tommy placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, Megan tilted her head so that his lips would land on hers.

"I love you." whispered Tommy

"I love you more.." replied Megan while kissing him. Tommy broke the kiss and looked deep in her eyes.

"No, you don't get it Megan, look at me. I _love _you. I _love _you. You're there but I miss you, this is how much I love you, I'm in love with you. This is when I'm happy, with you in my arms."

"Wow, I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything.."

Megan kissed like she had never kissed him before, in every move she did he could see the love she shared with him. She gently broke the kiss but her lips where still touching his.

"You know I love you, but, I would actually like to visit London, you keep dragging me in bed.." Between each word she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

They got out of the shower, dressed themselves and visited London.

The next morning, they took their plane to Philadelphia. Once they arrived Lacey, Lola and Lea where wanting for them at the airport, they drove to their apartment Lacey wanted to know everything, what they had done, what they had visited..

The day after, Megan and Tommy had to go back to work.

Megan entered Kate office, her boss was doing some paper work, she approach her desk and said smiling.

"I'm back!"

"Oh, hey! How was your honeymoon?"

"Great, London was amazing!"

"Happy to hear that!"

"Anyway, can you give me the report on the case so that I can know what we're working on.."

"About that, um, you need to know something.."

"Um, boss, we're do I put those files?" Megan knew that voice, she turned around to see who was talking to Kate. Standing in front of her was Riley. Her 'great' friend Riley.

* * *

A/N: You guys can not know how happy I am about all the nice review so a big Thank You to all the people who took the time to review :33

A little chapter, but it's just that before I had like 6/7 chapters in advance, and not any more so I'm kind of writing bit by bit.

Loooooovvvvee. Rainbows and unicorns! Just wanted to write that, sorry, I have to stop x)


	23. Oh jealousy (Part1)

Chapter23: Oh jalousie.(Part1)

Megan laughed from shock, she thought this was one of Tommy bad jokes, she really hoped it was on of his jokes.

"Um, I'll come back later.." said Riley, quickly she got out of that awkward situation.

Megan turned around with a fake smile on her face.

"This is what I wanted to tell you.." said Kate calmly.

"What did she meant by 'boss'?"

"She is working here.."

"Excuse me?" said Megan sarcastically.

"Look. I know you don't like her, but she's a good cop, when she asked for her hold job back I said yes.."

"Since when do you hire cops?!"

"Since they still haven't found a replacement for Chef Martin.."

"What about the fact that she destroyed evidence?"

"Megan you kissed her boyfriend!"

"Oh my god. He was not her 'boyfriend'!"

"We all make mistakes, she knows what she did was wrong, but she knows that!"

"Its never going to work, us working together. r!"

"You don't have a choice..!"

At the same moment, as Riley was walking away from Kate office, she saw Tommy. She felt her heart drop, she had forgotten how handsome he was. He was her too, he walked to her.

"Riley! It's a surprise to see you here!"

"Yeah, I'm back! I need to a change of scenery, but I really missed Philadelphia.. There is no place like home!" she said with a smile

"I know it's a bit late, but I wanted to apologize.. For all that stuff with Megan. I'm truly sorry, I shouldn't have played with your feelings.."

"It's okay, I'm over that.. I've change!"

"Well good for you!" he said smiling.

Megan stormed out of Kate office, only to see Tommy talking and smiling to Riley, she stopped instantly and stared at them. Tommy saw Megan, she gave him a look, turned around and walked to her office.

"And now she's mad at me.." said Tommy. He was going to walk after her, but his phone rang.

"Sullivan. Ok, I'll be there in ten."

He went to the crime scene with Adam. Megan had already arrived and looking at the body.

"So what have we got?" asked Tommy

"Isn't that your job?" replied Megan harshly, without turning or looking at him.

"I meant how did she die?"

"I don't know I just got here, if you didn't talked to me maybe I could concentrate!"

Tommy walked away, angry.

"Has something happened between you two?" asked Adam.

"Could you mind you own business please?" replied Tommy

"Something has definitely happened!"

Megan was busy determining the cause of death while Ethan was taking photo.

"That's weird.."

"What?" asked curiously Ethan.

"Well, she was strangled but, there are not clear marks.."

"Maybe the killer use a rope or a belt.."

"No, the marks are way to thin.. Can you strangle someone with only a string?"

"Well I don't know maybe.."

Megan got up, walked up to Adam and Tommy.

"The victim was strangled, there are no clear marks so we're going to have to see if there are fingerprints on her neck."

"Ok, the victim name was Maddie Alyn, 21 years old, she didn't seem to have any enemies. Her mother came to visit and found her body. We have to see if someone saw something." replied Adam.

"Okay, autopsy in 2 hours!" she started walking to her car, Tommy followed her, caught her arm and turned her around.

"Megan, why are you mad?"

"I have work to do."

"You're really annoying right now..!" said Tommy loosing his patience

"Well go talk to Riley, maybe she isn't as annoying!" said Megan

"Oh I get it.. Megan we were just talking.." Megan scoffed

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"What, you think that I'm going to jump in bed with her because we talked 5 minutes?!"

"Well I don't know, you did that 20 years ago!"

"That was 20 years ago! I've changed ok, I thought you were over that. Apparently not!" He let go of her arm and watched her leaving, feeling hurt and disappointed.

Back at the lab, the autopsy was a blast. No fingerprints were found, and they still didn't know what the killer strangled her with. Megan thought that the killer was a professional, creating the perfect crime was impossible but this murder was well thought, in every case Megan had found a little piece of skin of hair, but the killer was really smart this time. All of this plus Tommy, this day was really getting to her so she decided this was enough and went home early. When Tommy got home Megan was already in bed, he got in his pyjamas and got in bed too. He putted his arms all around her waist and kissed her cheek, she slapped his arm and moved away from him.

"Don't touch me." Tommy sight, Megan could be exhausted but she could always find the energy to give him a hard time.

"Oh come on, what did I do wrong.."

"You know exactly what you did." she said bitterly without turning around

"Are you jealous of Riley?" This time, Megan turned around and scoffed.

"Of course not, why would I be jealous?!"

"Well I'm asking myself the same question.. So why are you mad?"

"Because you know I hate her and you talked to her in front of me!"

"She works with me, I don't have a choice.."

"Well I don't you to talk to her except for work.."

"So you admit it you're jealous.." he said with a small smile

"I'm your wife, it's my job to be jealous.."

"Well you don't have to, I love you ok! Come here.." He took Megan in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

A/N.

Hey guys! So another short chapter but I just can't keep you waiting :3

I'm writing this super complicated case, so the next chapter should be in 4/5 days. Sorry!

But it will be worth it I promise!

Oh, and fanfic has a problem.. '-'

Because I get emails that 4 people left reviews, and when I go on fanfic I only see one..

So is it my computer or the site? How many reviews do you see guys?

Anyway, like always, looooooooovvvvve!

#Ivy!


	24. Oh jealousy(Part2)

Chapter24:Oh jealousy (Part2)

The next day, Megan would do anything to annoy Riley. When she answered the phone she would practically scream the 'Sullivan' part. When she was doing something she would make sure that Riley saw her wedding ring. When she was with Tommy she would make sure she kissed or hugged him with Riley looking at them. Just to make sure that Riley got the message. Tommy was hers and if she dared approach him she was going to pay.

All the team were having a meeting to resume what they knew on the victim. All the suspects, family, friends, enemies, neighbours, all the persons that could have killed Maddie had a solid alibi. They checked every bank account to see if they might have paid someone to kill her, but none of them had. Megan checked again and again but she didn't find anything more on the body. Kate was showing the pictures taken by Ethan at the murder scene.

"So, what to you know?" asked Kate.

"No much.. But, it's wasn't a passionate crime." replied Adam

"Maybe for money?" suggested Tommy.

"No way, Madie was only 21, she didn't have a lot on her bank account."

"Well this is great.." said Megan

"Wait, Kate, could you go back to the pictures of her neck please? I know those marks.. Yes! That's it!" screamed Riley

"What?" asked Kate.

"A month ago, this girl same age in New York, dark hair, brown eyes just like Maddie with exactly the same marks on her neck, the killer was never arrested..!"

"So you're saying the cases are related?" asked Adam

"I don't know but it's worth a shot!"

"Are you sure that they had the same marks?" asked Megan

"Positive! Can't you see what we're dealing with? A serial killer!"

"Yeah but how can he move all around the country this fast?" asked Adam

"Well by car.."

"Is there someone that crazy that spends all that money on petrol just to kill people?" asked Tommy

"What if it's his job? Like a taxi driver or a trucker!" replied Riley

"Riley you're a genius!" screamed Tommy

"I know.." said Riley smiling. Megan felt like slapping her, was she flirting with him in front of her..

"Guys, let's not jump to conclusions.. " said Megan.

"Oh yeah, well what's your theory?" said Riley, she loved annoying Megan. Her reactions were epic. Megan didn't reply, because she couldn't, she hated the fact that everybody liked her, she was acting like this sweet and intelligent girl, she sighed and gave her a dark look.

"Okay, we'll look if a company of truckers who went to New York and Philadelphia." said Tommy

"I need to get the autopsy report from that girl.." said Megan..

A couple of hours later, Megan got a email from the M.E who worked on the case in New York. The victim name was Maria Green, 22 years old, and she looked like Maddie, seem like Riley was right after all.. The marks were really similar. The N.Y police had linked Maria murder to another murder in Washington DC, with the same marks on the neck again and similar physical appearance but there had no idea who the killer was.. Megan warned Tommy of the situation there were definitely dealing with a serial killer targeting young women with dark hair and brown eyes.

Tommy, Megan,Adam and Riley were in Kate office.

"Please tell me you have some good news, Maddie mother is harassing me with questions.." said Kate.

"I have some news, but not good.. There was another murder 2 weeks ago in Washington DC, Emma Hudson, 21, similar appearance to Maddie and Maria and same weird technique, they were all strangled but none of the ME knows with what.."

"I have good news! We verified the itineraries of every truck company near Philly and only one goes to New York, and guess what one of their employees just got out of prison, James Robinson, he tried to kill his neighbour, a brunette with browns eyes. He got out of prison of early because of his 'good' behaviour. I'll have to verify if he went to Washington DC recently but that a lot of 'coincidence'." said Adam.

"James Robinson.. I know that name.. Oh yeah! He was a friend in New York!" said Tommy

"Waouh, remind me to never meet your friends.." said Megan

"Okay, so what do we do..?" asked Tommy

"Well we interrogate him, like normal.." said Adam..

"No, I know him, he super smart, he can say that it's only coincidence, we'll have nothing to hold him and he is not going to admit like that. We need to nail him!" said Tommy

"We can't put all our chance in just one suspect.." said Megan.

"It's all we've got, and I have this gut feeling it's him.."

"So we're suppose to follow what yours guts think?" said Adam

"Exactly!" said Tommy

"Okay, what's the plan..?" asked Riley

"Well, I make contact with him, act like I want to catch up with him.."

"And then what? Wait for him to kill you? Serial killer don't change of type of victims.." said Megan

"We have to find a target.." said Kate..

"Well I'm a brunette with browns eyes.." said Riley..

"Yeah, but how are we linked..?" asked Tommy

"You can act like you're a couple!" said Kate

"Can't they be brother and sister?" said Megan

"No, acting like a couple is perfect, you guys invite him over at your house for drinks or whatever, Tommy has to leave for some reason, leaving Riley and James alone. We'll place hidden cameras all over the house, we give you small microphones so that we can see you and if he tries to do anything dodgy we'll have a team ready to arrest him and all the proof we need will be on the video!" said Kate.

"Do you have a problem with that plan ?" asked Riley knowing the answer, this was going to be great, she could mess with Megan and use the couple act excuse.

"I'm going to call James, I'll keep you guys updated on the place and stuff." An hour later, Tommy had made plans with James, he was going to come over a 7pm at their house. Tommy went home and found Megan watching television, he walked to the couch, turned the TV off.

"I was watching that!" said Megan. He sat next to her, hold her hands and looker at her.

"We need to talk, about tomorrow.." he said calmly, she looked down and sighed.

"Megan, I know it's going to be hard to hide your jealousy but it's only for a couple of hours.."

"A couple of hours is too much, a minute is too much..!" she said looking at him.

"But, we are going to act like a couple so we're going to do thing couple do.."

"If she kisses you I will kill her." Tommy sighed, stroked her cheek. He spend at least 30 minutes reassuring her, finally they got in bed and felt asleep, at least Tommy did. Megan was in her thought, she really didn't want tomorrow to come..

* * *

A/N: Okay, so another small chapter. But, I'm sorry to say that I think the next chapter is going to be the last.. Well maybe, I've really run out of ideas, so if you have some do say them you might 'save' the story..

Loooovvvve #Ivy


	25. Oh jealousy (Part3)

Chapter25:Oh jealousy (Part3)

The next morning, Megan woke up before Tommy, she was facing his back, she wrapped her arms around him kissed the back of his head, he slowly woke up and turned to face Megan. She kissed him and got up on him and kissed him again.

'You should wake me up like that more often.." he said smiling. She smiled back at him and rested her head on his chest. He played with her hair and whispered "I love you.."

"I love you too.." They got up, walked together in the kitchen and made breakfast. Megan was glued to Tommy, always holding his hand, kissing him, hugging him, enjoying her 'last' moments with him.

"Whatever happens today, you know I love you.." said Tommy while hugging her

"Okay.." she said, squeezing him a little bit more against her

"So promise me you won't be jealous.."

"I can't promise that.. But I can try, I suppose.." she said, she looked deep in his eyes and kissed him. She broke the kiss slowly, they had to get a move on to get to work so they dressed themselves.

Later that day, everything was ready for tonight, but they were doing final check ups. They were using Kate house, they had placed camera all over the place, tested the microphones, had a team ready to save Riley when he was going to make his move.

"Riley, when James starts to threatens you or acts weird the code is 'I wonder what's Tommy doing.' You say that all the team comes and arrest him, but you have to wait for him to confess or say information we can use against him in court. We will park the van in front of the house, from there we can see and hear what you do, I'll be able to talk to you, you can talk to us too but you have to make sure that James doesn't see what you're doing. One mistake and it's over, this guys goes free! Once Tommy gone try to make talk about his past maybe he'll slip up." said Adam.

"Okay, got it." replied Riley

"Guys, James is going to arrive in 15 minutes, Tommy, Riley go in the house. All the team go in the back garden, hide behind the shed, normally we can't see you with all the bushes. Have you checked that all the walkie-talkie all worked?" said Adam

"Yes sir!" said one of the team members.

"So, you're enjoying giving orders junior?" said Tommy, grinning. Adam smirked but didn't reply. Tommy walked towards Megan and hugged her, with Megan still in arms he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, well for now.." she said with a small unconvincing smile.

"Will you be okay?"

"Look Tommy, I don't know, stop asking questions and go arrest James so we can this over with!" said Megan. Tommy looked at Megan and was about to kiss her when Adam shouted.

"Guys, we have to go now!" said Adam. Tommy got inside the house with Riley, and Megan followed Adam to the van.

"Um, Megan what are you doing?" asked Adam.

"What, you think I'm going to leave Tommy with Riley? I wanted to see her every move."

"Okay.." They got in the van and sat on their chairs waiting for James to arrive.

[This sentence is not part of the story, but when it's written like _this _it's when they are talking threw the walkie-talkie/mike]

"_He's coming."_ said Adam. James knocked at the door, Riley answered. After an hour of talking Tommy got a phone call, the perfect occasion to leave Riley and James alone.

"Who was that?" asked curiously Riley.

"Work, I'm sorry, I have to go.." said Tommy, he approach her to giver her a goodbye kiss on the cheek but she tilted her head so that his lips would land on hers. The stolen kiss didn't go unnoticed by Megan. She felt her anger rise in half a second watching those images.

"Okay, that is it. If he doesn't kills her I will!"

Tommy backed away as soon as possible, he tried to look natural but James noticed that something was very wrong in this 'couple'. Tommy said goodbye to James and headed for the van. He walked inside it and saw Megan sat in her chair, he approach her and tried to kiss her but she backed away. Tommy looked at Adam, giving him a confused look.

"Um, she saw the kiss.."

"Oh my god, Megan do we really have to talked about this again..?"

"She kissed you!" screamed Megan. Tommy sighed, grabbed her arm and walked out of the van.

"Megan, it was a quick kiss, it didn't mean anything. We played a couple okay? Now you can relax it's over, done!"

"Maybe it didn't mean anything to you but to her it did!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but, I don't trust her! Just, the idea of you being someone else, I just.."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you questions, you have to answer Riley, or you."

"Um ok.."

"Who I am I married to?"

"Me.." she said with a small smile

"Who do I wake up next to every morning?"

"Me.."

"Who do I say I love you to every day?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I have nothing to be jealous about..!" They got back in the van and Tommy sat on a chair, with Megan on his lap and his arms all around her, whispering things and giggling.

"Guys, could you please stop acting like a cute couple and focus!?"

"Sorry" said Megan, they turned their attention back to Riley and James.

Riley and James were talking about their past, their old jobs, Riley was waiting that James made a mistake.

"Doesn't it bother you working with Tommy?" asked James

"Of course not, that's where we met!"

"Are going to have kids with him?"

"Wow, um, well I don't know, maybe one day.. We never talked about it.." said Riley awkwardly

"What about he name Mary Anne?"

"I don't know, I'm not even pregnant" said Riley laughing

"Do know any Mary Anne?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so.. Why?"

"Wow, you're a even worst that I thought.."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not dumb, I know that Tommy is married to a Megan."

"Oh..um.."

* * *

Hey!

I have so may things to say, first of all. I'm sooo sorry for the lack of updates, but I have a small summer job, and it's super hard and the hours are long and when I come home I'm super tired. And because I'm only 14 and it's my first little job I don't want to mess up. I'm going to put this story on hold because I'm going to start another story about Megan and Tommy called "Remember." once this little story will be finished I will go back to this one, "Remember" will be published in a week I think, but I won't be able to update from the 6th of August to the 13th because I'm going on holiday, in London! :D Are any of you guys from London? Oh, and you will understand the hole "Mary-Anne" things in the futur chapters!


End file.
